A ella, amiga fiel
by Ame Winner
Summary: Ella había sido su primera amiga, y era la única que continuaba a su lado.


Oh, Snape~

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir de él.

Tenía algo diferente en mente pero, esto me ha gustado también.

* * *

><p><strong>A ella, amiga fiel<strong>

Ella había sido su primera amiga.

La que participó en innumerables juegos infantiles y con quien tuvo sus primeras discusiones, era con quien se escapaba de casa y caminaba hasta el sucio río o calle arriba hacia el inicio de las Hilanderas. A veces la detestaba porque sentía que no le entendía y que quería imponerse en todas las elecciones que él hacía; como amiga, era acaparadora e invasiva pero fiel.

Terriblemente fiel…

Y por muchos años, sólo fueron ellos dos.

Él fue el primero en traicionarla, en acercarse a la pequeña pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes que vivía a tan sólo unas cuantas casas de la suya -aunque a veces parecía que eran mundos diferentes-. Había estado encantado de compartir con alguien nuevo y especial pues Lily Evans había sido un soplo de aire fresco, algo novedoso y maravilloso en su vida, alguien que bajo otras circunstancias seguramente nunca se hubiera acercado a él.

Podía ser cosa del destino pero, esa niña y él, tenían algo en común.

Aquellos dos años, antes de cumplir los once, habían sido increíbles…, emocionante al grado de quedarse sin palabras para describirlos y tan _mágicos _que de saber más de hechizos -en lugar de maldiciones- hubiera usado uno para congelar el tiempo y nunca abandonarlo. Era feliz, era importante para alguien y esa persona le quería como él lo hacía pues eran buenos amigos.

Los mejores amigos, y podía decirlo con orgullo y la frente en alto.

Escaparse para ir a buscarle, alejarse de casa de Lily para pasear juntos y regresar hasta muy tarde, inventar toda clase de historias, compartir un libro, contarle lo que deseaba para cuando fuera mayor y, sobre todo, emocionarse juntos por la carta de Hogwarts eran cosas que le hacían feliz. Ni siquiera le había escondido esa esperanza suya, de estar en la misma casa y aprender magia; juntos.

Ella, su primera amiga, le había susurrado maliciosamente al oído que no se hiciera tantas ilusiones pues eran parecidos pero no iguales.

–_¡Gryffindor! –había exclamado el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_Y sólo un par de minutos después, al tenerle sobre su cabeza, el grito fue diferente y retumbó en su persona. _

–_¡Slytherin! _

_Algo se había roto en Severus y aunque avanzó hacia su mesa, volvió la mirada hacia la que correspondía a Gryffindor, encontrando a Lily entre la multitud. Ella se encogió de hombros pero sonrió, recordándole la charla en el tren y aquel "no importa lo que ocurra, seguiremos siendo amigos". _

Se suponía que seguirían siendo amigos….

Y por un tiempo, las cosas estuvieron bien.

Charlaban entre clases, pasaban largas horas en la biblioteca estudiando juntos y ocasionalmente, durante el tiempo libre, se encontraban para ponerse al tanto de las novedades…, la situación no era mala en sí misma aunque no faltaba el día en el que alguien les miraba extraño por tener colores diferentes en la ropa y ser amigos.

Ser buenos amigos.

Era algo a lo que la gente no tenía que darle tanta importancia, y así fue hasta que alguien apareció una tarde y torció la situación. Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían una eterna rivalidad, y su amistad parecía una traición a las casas a donde pertenecían.

–_Evans…_

_Lily había medido su mirada con Sirius Black, y probablemente éste hubiera terminado apartándose del camino si otro más no hubiera intervenido. _

–_¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con él? _

–_Sí, ¿por qué lo pierdes?... _

_Potter fue quien soltó la pregunta y Pettigrew, como su eco, insistió con lo mismo. A no más de unos pasos de ellos, otro chico delgado y de cabello claro observaba la situación…, no parecía a gusto con lo que ocurría pero tampoco lucía dispuesto a intervenir. _

–_Se le llama fraternizar con el enemigo –Black se sumó a la ofensiva, sacando la varita. _

_Severus, había tomado la propia… _

No podría decir bien qué ocurrió a partir de ese momento, pero las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales. Poco a poco dejaron de hablarse tanto y de reunirse como antes, la distancia creció y a veces era él quien se quedaba esperando horas enteras por Lily para luego verla en compañía de otras personas, y hasta de ese chico enfermizo que siempre andaba con Potter y Black.

Él, a diferencia de Lily, no se llevaba ni siquiera con sus compañeros de Slytherin; era alguien ajeno en su propia casa y no era extraño que se sintiera como cualquier otro fantasma de Hogwarts, vagando y viviendo de viejos recuerdos que ya a nadie le importaban.

Lily avanzaba, él no.

En parte, gran parte, fue responsable de terminar con la amistad que tenían pues si había que rescatar a una sola persona, entre Lily y él mismo, preferiría elegirla a ella. Así que fue él quien se alejó primero y quién no tomó su mano cuando ella se la ofreció.

Trágico, pero cierto.

–_Ya basta, déjenlo… _

_Cuando cayó al suelo, enfurecido y frustrado, se apartó el cabello del rostro y arremetió contra la primera persona que tenía cerca. _

–_¡No te metas en esto! ¡Sangre sucia! _

_Tarde, aunque sólo habían pasado segundos, notó lo que acababa de hacer. Lily le miraba pero, él ya no era la persona que ella conocía ni esa era la mirada que la chica siempre le dedicaba. _

_Y en ese momento, Severus lo prefirió así. _

_Aceptó, sin luchar, la situación. _

Lily tenía nuevos amigos, y él ya no encajaba en su mundo.

Eran dos extraños.

Ese fue el momento en el que ella regresó, y ya no como una amiga sino como la amante celosa que disfrutaba al saberle vencido.

Al principio se sintió herido y lamentaba lo ocurrido, no podía caminar con la cabeza en alto y le avergonzaba el rencor con el que había pronunciado esas dos palabras…, pero después, con el paso de los meses, el dolor se aplacó y comenzó a ceder convirtiéndose en otra cosa que conocía mejor y que creía olvidada.

El odiar.

Lily no era culpable, pero ellos sí.

Seguían molestándole, presionando, golpeando, burlándose y regresando; así que comenzó a hacerles frente, a pelear al mismo nivel y con las mismas bajas artimañas pero con más maleficios que cualquier otra persona en Hogwarts. A final de cuentas, estaba solo y únicamente importaba protegerse, superarles y vengarse.

Pero también estaba equivocado pues ella siempre estaba ahí, acechando a la vuelta del pasillo y esperando por él, aguardando a lo lejos y observándole paciente.

Ella no guardaba rencores y no le odiaba.

Su compañía le provocaba cierta y entrañable paz, podía relajarse, ser él mismo sin preocuparse por reclamos o errores, era libre para reírse o para enfadarse y aunque ocurría rara vez, puesto que se había acostumbrado a ese porte estoico, nunca recibía un reproche. Sólo tenía que quedarse con ella y soportar que fuera acaparadora, y que con el tiempo y su única compañía olvidara el cómo tratar a otros.

Esa sería la forma de disculparse, de saldar su deuda, por esos cortos años al lado de Lily Evans. Por ser un mal amigo, y haberla herido al cambiarla por esa mujer.

Sería su penitencia, por no olvidar a Evans.

Teniéndole a su lado, se acostumbró de nuevo a ella. Su vieja amiga no había cambiado pese a que él ya no era ese niño que ocupaba su tiempo con juegos infantiles y divagaciones cargadas de imaginación.

Profesor Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones, se leía en cada hoja de estudio al comenzar el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Vivía entre libros y silencios, con ella y nadie más.

–_Pero tal parece que algunos menosprecian el valor de esta clase. Si el Señor Potter siente que no puedo enseñarle nada –Severus arrastró las palabras, con palpable rencor–, tal vez quiera ilustrarnos con el procedimiento exacto… _

Entre pociones y con quince años más a cuestas, ella seguía ahí. La soledad era demandante y protectora, a veces asfixiante y abrumadora, otras tantas simplemente fría e hiriente pero ante todo y a pesar del tiempo…

Era fiel.

Siempre fiel…

Y él la odiaba, con todo su ser, precisamente por eso.

oOo


End file.
